


Lament of Spade

by LeepLepus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur and Alfred, Cardverse, King and Queen of Spade, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeepLepus/pseuds/LeepLepus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within the Card Kingdoms, all is well. That is, until Spade welcomes a new Queen to its throne under questionable circumstances. Regretfully, Arthur didn't want to be Queen. But given the situation that he'd found himself in the morning he was chosen, he was in no place to refuse. To top off his misfortune, Arthur must now protect his kingdom from a new force that plans for his demise. As if that wasn't stressful enough for the new Queen, he must find a way to keep his secret away from his King and the people of Spade. Not only protect himself, but to keep his kingdom running in harmony with itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sky always looked beautiful at daybreak. The clouds were stained an elegant gold against the pale pink sky. It felt like a sin to know that it was going to be ruined with black smoke. Arthur dully noted that his mouth felt dry and legs a tad to over-exposed, he hadn't even been given the chance to change into something presentable. How rude of the entire town, to not let him change. Tut. He tsked under his breath. They'd dragged him from his home, with his father's help of course, just as the sun had peaked over the horizon. Arthur let his head fall back against the wooden cross he was tied to. He slightly wished that he could know who charged him for the crime. Arthur sighed tiredly as the priest continued to drone on and on reciting verses, prayers and songs. As a noble he should be grateful that he was at least getting his last rights.

If he wasn't the center of attention he would've been able to get himself out of the situation. However, he could hardly do that now. Pixies fluttered around his head, demanding attention he couldn't afford to give them. He already knew what the judgement would come out to, but that didn't make dying any easier. Even if he was guilty. Arthur's emotions buzzed through his veins, making him clench his hands into a fist to keep his emotions in check. The strain and pain made him gnash his teeth together in horrid anticipation. 

 

"Arthur Kirkland, do you admit to your sins of using magic?" The priest finally addressed him. Arthur lifted his head slowly to glare  furiously at the priest that was sentencing him like a judge. He was guilty. How anyone found out was beyond him. What made him bloody pissed off was the priest before him. The priest was in elegant blue robes with a silver garment draped over his shoulders like a shawl. He held a large book in his hands as well as a bundle of incense in the other. Smoke drifted up aimlessly. The pompous bastard, Arthur sneered as he leaned forward against his bindings. 

 

"I do not." He spit with a venomous glare. The priest himself was basically practicing magic, not that that is what it was called. However that did make him a hypocrite, and his lame excuse for magic was minimal compared to Arthur's. If it weren't for the fact that showing his true form, let alone ability, would get his mother killed and most likely many other innocents...he couldn't risk it.

 

"Then we find you guilty of witchcraft! Your penalty: death!" The priest waved the incense in his face before making a series of motions with his hands. Arthur's nose wrinkled at the horrible smell of sage before throwing himself back against the cross foully. The two alter boys that were beside the priest were now holding up their giant torches. Arthur's face darkened as his eyes flitted over his adoring fanfare. He almost laughed aloud. 

 

"Repent! Repent!" The crowd of nobles and villagers alike started to scream and chant as the alter boys held the giant torches into the basin of ash that was behind the priest. Arthur clenched his teeth as his heart jumped, he clung to the ropes around his hands as fear spiked in his chest. Pixies whirled around his head in a panic. Ignoring them, Arthur's eyes searched the crowd for his beloved mother. She was in the back, standing silently next to his so called 'father' who was also shouting. Her hands were cradling a blanket in her arms - eyes glowing a bright green as she stared at him. 

 

"Light the fire." The priest ordered as Arthur's mother smiled at him with tears in her eyes. The pixies disappeared as Arthur calmed. The fear and rage from before vanished as he relaxed into an almost bliss like state. It felt like he was on the verge of sleep, and to say the least, he was happy he wouldn't have to feel the pain of being burned alive. His eyes fall away from his mothers as he numbly watched the alter boys kneel before him with their smoking torches. Just as the piled wood below him caught flame a male launched himself at an alter boy. Arthur actually almost felt shocked, but the numbness was much too heavy. The alter boys torch dived into the sand from impact, sending the two sprawling on the ground. The man quickly wrestled the alter boy for dominance on the ground. How amusing, Arthur was pretty sure hitting an religious party member was a sin and treason. 

 

"What the hell is going on?! You can't murder someone without a just trial!" The man snarled as he punched the alter boy squaring in the nose before being ripped away by a group of men. The interaction  must have startled Arthur's mother because the numbness began to fade, letting the fear grow back in its place. Arthur felt his eyes widen in slight shock at the sudden fury of emotions that hit him. The other alter boy threw his torch on the logs quickly, having come back to his senses from the minor distraction. Arthur watched in acute horror as the flames wasted no time spreading around the wood below him. He almost couldn't hear the high pitched bells that tuned out a rhythmic melody. Almost. 

 

"The queen has passed?" The chanting stopped to be replaced by whispers. The news echoed through the crowd before the bells stops. Why wasn't his mother paying attention?! Arthur was frantic now, a sweat building on his brow as he struggled against the ropes in a vain attempt to break free. Fire licked at Arthur's pale, semi-exposed legs. His struggles stopped suddenly as a searing pain coursed through him. The cry of pain was sudden as he felt his magic raging inside of him. His heart beat furiously into his ribs as he cried out again - the pain smoldering all his senses. Tears fell from his eyes as he slumped forward against his bindings. Just as fast as the pain had come, it faded and retreated up towards his left hand. Flames licked at his skin causing an uncomfortable puckering of warmth and red. He let a pained wail escape his lips as the pain blossomed in his hand - causing him to clench his fists against the bindings. His breathing was labored as he clenched his teeth. His head felt hazy from the sudden pain and now the smoke and flames that were about to engulf him. This time he didn't miss it, the queens bells tolled once again. Arthur struggled to twist his hand around. There is was. He sputtered a tired laugh. Praise the gods. His eyes flew to the crowd. No one was watching him now, the crowd had moved on to their next form of entertainment. Pathetic really. 

 

"A new queen? Already?" A woman yelled. Smoke made breathing almost impossible as Arthur began to feel so extremely tired. His eyes caught cyan blue ones, causing him to stiffen in slight shock. The man from before was struggling against the men of the village in an attempt to save him still. Their eyes held. Arthur struggled to breath, whether it be from his poor situation or the young man's determination to save him, he wasn't sure. He did know that he held the lads attention however. Arthur twisted his shoulder painfully, yet still somehow managed to turn his wrist. The mans bright blue eyes widened as he fell limp. The flames demanded Arthurs attention as they crawled up his legs. He howled in pain as he struggled against the rope. The man from before launched forward as if called. 

 

"You're burning the Queen!" He snarled viciously as he pulled his coat off before launching it over the fire to smother the flames. Others join him quickly, with musings and gasps taking over the crowd. Arthur felt exhausted, his legs were free now but his arms held the weight. 

 

"The Queen?" Arthur's head lulled to the side in pain and stiffness. Someone released the binding on his arms, letting him fall into the waiting blue eyed mans arms. He felt absolutely disgusting and pain ached throughout his whole body as he clenched his left hand.

 

"Are...okay?" The man asks lamely as he kneeled to the ground, Arthur blinked lazily. He understood the question? His mind felt so hazy he rolled his tongue around his mouth in an attempt to add moisture.

 

"I'm -" he croaked.

 

"Don't touch the queen!" Voices ordered as Arthur was roughly ripped away and hoisted up unceremoniously.

 

"Hey!" The mystery blue eyed man yelled. Arthur wouldn't have minded to stay where he was before, he actually felt rather comfortable. The sudden jolt caused him to howl in pain as he clenched his teeth to control his emotions that threatened to pulse outward. His eyes scan the crowd for his mothers bright green eyes. She'd make sure he wouldn't do anything in his sleep. Something that might actually make the King suspect him of witchcraft. He couldn't find them and he felt much to tired to call to her. Arthur let the pixies that were now buzzing around his head dazzle him into a restless sleep. 

 

* * *

Upon his first meeting with the King, he was laying in bed, his legs too wounded from flames to properly carry him. He immediately came to the conclusion that he didn't like his King as a person. He confronted him with the opportunity to deal with the villagers that tried to kill him. Claiming that since he was Queen when it was happening, he had supreme control as to how to deal with them. Arthur quickly dismissed the offense, he didn't see the point in already having the blood of the people on his hands. The King claimed that this would cause his image to be tainted. Arthur didn't care, but understood why it would effect him. Royalty could do what they wanted, with the exemption that it would be 'right'. When he decided to not to not do anything, it gave off the sense that they were in the 'right'. After months of being harassed over the subject, the King reluctantly gave. Only after he sent the people involved to the dungeons to await 'trial'. 

 

That had happened a while ago and now, Arthur was queen. The coronation was small, since he was just the Queen, and wouldn't be wed to the current King. Since the King had already been married, he wasn't able to marry Arthur. Arthur already knew the politics behind it, he was have a larger 'official' coronation once his King was found, crown and married to. The Queen shared part in the Kings ceremony rather then having one to themselves. It irritated him to know that he would have to marry whatever idiot became King. Perhaps the harassment of the current King was dampening his outlook. 

 

Arthur sat on the other end of a long table with the King before him. It had been a year since his almost death and 8 months since his crowning as Queen of Spades. He'd had yet to completely fall into his role as Queen, taking on paper work and treaty agreements. He one thing he did do as soon as he was crowned was order his mother to the castle. He needed someone he knew wouldn't turn on him in this place. She stood 20 paces behind his chair as bowls of soup were sipped by servants before being passed on to him and the King. 

 

"How are you doing today?" The King asked in a gruff voice. Arthur stiffened slightly, it was no secret that he wasn't fond of the King - but there was hardly anything he could do about it. Servants eyed him as he forced himself to relax, pushing a soft sigh past his lips. 

 

"I'm halfway through the books in my study." He replied tentatively as he held up his spoon in cheers before taking a sip. 

 

"That's wonderful. I'm glad you're finally coming to terms with being here -" the King continued on as Arthur gazed at his soup with a frown. The flavor was off. Sure, it tasted like clam chowder but... Arthur's mind sprinted into a panic in recognition. He'd just ingested hemlock, his mother had him build up a slight tolerance for the poison. He could handle the poison better then the average person but - Arthur glanced up to see the Kings soup completely gone, he felt sick. 

 

"Right Arthur?" Arthur's head snapped up to see the King smiling at him. Arthur nodded before forcing a smiling. Perhaps it's only his soup that'd been poisoned? How should he react? If he just walked away, he'd most likely be charged with the murder of the King. He didn't like that outcome, he'd already vowed to do his best as Queen. With a deep sigh Arthur let a hand drop below the table. Sparing a quickly glance to the servants to see if he held and of their attention he flexed his fingers in anticipation. All eyes were on the King, perfect.

 

"My King...I'm not..." Arthur closed his eyes to keep his bright green eyes hidden as he splayed his hidden hand wide, letting his finger tips glow a light green as he felt energy prickle in his palm. With a quick flick of his wrist in an upward motion, he pressed his hand to his stomach. The gesture was quick and the pain was immediate. Arthur sputtered in shock, he'd put way too much energy into that. 

 

"Arthur?!" His mother yelped in shock as she darted to his side. 

 

"-well." he finished in a rasp as pain spider-webbed through his abdomen. The King jumped to his feet as Arthur felt himself turn sideways, the room darkening around him. 

 

"Call a medic! The queens fallen ill! Check the food again!" Orders rang in Arthur's ears as he heaved a heavy sigh.

 

* * *

Arthur woke with a sudden jerk, pulling himself forward. He gasped as his heart fluttered in his chest. He looked wildly around the room only to find it dimly lit with his mother sitting by his feet. 

 

"How...how long was I asleep?" Arthur whispered to her as he fell back against his pillows. 

 

"About a 2 weeks." She said simply. Arthur's eyes widen as he held a hand above him before flexing his fingers. That was bloody painful, he squinted at his palm before rolling his eyes and letting his hand fall to cover his eyes. 

 

"And the King?" He whispered lowly.

 

"He died shortly after you pulled that stunt. Arthur Kirkland, I am not pleased with you. That was extremely dangerous." She said sternly as she shook the bed, Arthur peaked at her to see that she was glaring at him with crossed arms. 

 

"Mother I had too." Arthur sighed  as he moved his hand away from his eyes. He shuffled around to put his weight on his elbows so he was sitting up. 

 

"I always taught you to never use your magic against yourself. You could have been seriously injured." She chided, scooting towards him before running a hand through his hair.

 

"I know...I used my magic carelessly. Bloody hurt too." He muttered darkly as he met his mothers gaze.

 

"That is exactly why I'm not going to yell at you, you already learned your lesson." She smiled widely before kissing his forehead.

 

After being cleared by the castle healer and dressed by servants. Arthur wandered through his garden aimlessly. His mother left to help some servants as he claimed he 'needed to mourn the passing of the King'. He'd learnt that it was ruled that the King had passed from poisoning - leaving Arthur as the only royal of Spade. Leaving him to suffer a crushing pressure that no one could save him from, well besides the given King or Jack. He cupped a budding red rose in his hands before gently breathing on the petals. The flower sprang to life and he pulled his hands away with a small smile. 

 

"Arthur! Arthur! Have you felt the shift yet?" Rowan, a small pixie rather fond of the Queen, buzzed as she whirled around him. 

 

"What shift?" He muttered as he glanced around himself quickly. If anyone caught him...he'd be at the stake again for witchcraft.

 

"A shift in the clocks! I can feel it! It's going to happen soon!" She giggled as she wiggled from side to side anxiously. 

 

"What's going to happen soon?" Arthur asked suspiciously as he glanced at the pixie. She held a small finger to her lips before winking. 

 

"Rowan!" Arthur hissed out between clenched teeth as the pixie buzzed around the garden before stopping in front of him, batting her organic wings quickly. 

 

"This-" the deep toll of a clock caused Arthur's skin to crawl as he shuddered before whipping around to see the royal clock towers. The Queen clock was clicking away the minutes while the King clock finally struck noon. 

 

"A King." Arthur felt his breath come out in a gust before he sprinting for the castle. What was he doing? Why did he suddenly feel giddy? Arthur threw the doors to the foyer open, leaving a group of ambassadors and guards to start at him.

 

"Find him! Find the King! Look for the crest! Don't rest until every resident in Spade is checked!" Arthur barked the orders in a frenzy. Sending the room into a mass of chaos. Arthur felt a gentle tug before his mother clung to his arm. She gently rubbed his sleeve as she hummed a low tune. 

 

"What if he or she doesn't accept you?" She asked softly as the room was left in silence, the last guard leaving to hand on the Queen's orders. Arthur bit his lip as he frowned. He hadn't thought about that much. Would he tell his King his secret? Perhaps in due time.

 

"I don't know. It doesn't really matter." He muttered flippantly before meeting his mothers bright green eyes. 

 

"Just...watch your trust, darling." She said as she squeezed his arm before releasing him and stepping back. Arthur smiled at her softly. She was lean and small, making it easy for his father to overpower her and it was no secret that he was a bastard son - or that she valued him above her other sons. Arthur quickly paced forward and hugged her, clinging to his silken gown. 

 

"Oh Arthur." She sighed as she patted his back. "I pray the gods give you someone that you can come to cherish." 

 

"As do I..." He muttered against her sandy hair. 

 

* * *

Arthur was anxious. He had been for the past month, having not found the King yet put him under intense stress. He'd been completing his work, the Kings work as well as the Jacks. He glanced out of his office window at the Royal clocks. Both the King and Queen clock were still ticking, the jacks was stuck in place - but it would spring to life when the right Jack was picked. Arthur gazed at the marking on his hand in slight awe. It was very intense and he was always slightly surprised to see it, the magic within him and the magic of Spade had not met easily. Causing him to go through pain almost worse then being burned when he was chosen as Queen. He paused to cringe at the memory. Arthur probed the embellished spade softly, it always felt slightly raw and pained. A small green orb drifted into his gaze, he frowned as three more orbs joined the first in hovering open. It wasn't his magic, and yet he was dazzled. He almost didn't hear his study door slam open. 

 

"Our King- your...the King was found." His mother panted. Arthur couldn't tear his eyes away from the floating specs. He cupped them gently in his hands, causing them to shimmer in response. His eyes widened in shock, he'd trigger something. What it was, he wasn't sure. 

 

"Oh gods..." She gasped as she quickly shut the doors behind her. Arthur looked up at her in a panic. 

 

"That wasn't mine. I didn't do anything. What's happening? How do I stop it?" Arthur hissed lowly, protectively cupping the softly glowing orbs. A guard would come in any moment and he could see this.. 

 

"Oh Arthur." His mother laughed as she wipes at the tears forming in her eyes. 

 

"What!? Why are you crying??" He hissed as his blood began to sing with emotion.

 

"This, you can't stop this. You and your King have a link." She sputtered with deep emotion as a smile danced on her lips. She paced across the room and cupped his hands between hers and gently pressed them together. Arthur felt a tingle of energy that quickly shot up his arms before settling at the base of his neck. 

 

"What? That doesn't make sense." He scoffed as his mother released his hands. He quickly opened them to see that they had returned back to normal. 

 

"Oh honey...it will." She mused as she met his gaze before gently brushing a hand over his cheek. "Now, go meet your King."

 

"He's not mine specifically." Arthur muttered in confusion before following the order he was given. 

 

"Oh, he's yours." He heard her say softly as he left the study. Arthur found himself walking faster with anticipation and struggled to relax himself. 

 

"This is ridiculous." He scolded himself for feeling excited as he shoved the large doors to the foyer open. 

 

"Our Queen." The guards bowed quickly as Arthur paced into the room. The man between them was also bowing lowly. Arthur paused before the said to-be King. 

 

"You don't need to bow to me." He said stiffly as he crossed his arms. The man stood quickly before awkwardly musing his hair back. Arthur gaped in shock, letting his arms fall to his sides. 

 

"Y-you.." He stammered as he felt blood rush to his face. And influx of emotion made his heart race. 

 

"Oh. Oh yea! It's nice to see you again!" The man's bright blue eyes lit up excitedly. 

 

"S...show me your mark." Arthur demanded. The man before him blinked in confusion before shrugging. He didn't need to see it, he already knew.

 

"Yeah man, no problem just hold on." He looped an arm back behind his head before hooking it on his collar and pulling. 

 

"What are you-?!?" Arthur sputtered before taking a step back. 

 

"See look." The man pointed at the large scar of a spade and its normal embellishments on his left shoulder. It was without a doubt. He was the King. The servants would still scrub at the mark to make sure it was real, but to him, he was already the King. 

 

"Ah. I see well." Arthur muttered, looking away from the others chest as he pushed his dusty white shirt back into place. He gazed straight into his bright blue eyes. They were simply brilliant. 

 

"I'm Queen Arthur Kirkland." he put a hand to his chest before bowing slightly.

 

"Nice to met you Artie! Names Alfred, Alfred Jones." The blue eyed blonde smiled goofily. Arthur felt his blood pump quickly with heated emotions, he cleared his throat before smirking up at the King. 

 

"Welcome to your new home-" he clapped as he stepped aside, "maids. He's all yours, do your best to clean our King up. Do have him prepared for dinner on time." Arthur muttered as he faked picking a piece of lint off his jacket. 

 

"Woah. Wait. What? What's going on now?" Alfred asked in confusion as maids grabbed either arm before pulling on him to get him moving. Arthur pointed at the King - causing the maids to pause. 

 

"Well, the maids are cleaning you up to inspect you as King. I've already done so, however the castle needs to make sure that you are the rightful King." Arthur shrugged nonchalantly. 

 

"You already....inspected..? Did you like what you saw?" Alfred winked, causing the Queen to fight back the raging wave of emotion that it caused. 

 

"I do hope you're equally brain as you are brawn. Do your worst ladies." He mused before waving the maids to continue on. The King could be heard well after he left the room with his booming voice echoing off the walls. He waited until the voices were quieter before turning to the Knights. They quickly stood up straighter as looked above him. 

 

"Well done. Back to your posts." He gave the order flippantly before turning from the foyer and pacing to his office. Once safely inside with the door securely locked, he leaned against the door and sank to the floor. He clung to his knees as he uncurled his left hand before him. Green began to tinge his finger tips as soft orbs floated from his open palm to dance throughout the room. Arthur struggled to calm his raging heart and the emotions that coursed through his veins and his magic danced around the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur shifted the two wine glasses a fraction to the left before sitting soundlessly. He'd ordered for the dinner to be outside in his garden. That way it would be more intimate, giving him a chance to get to know the to-be King. Arthur crossed one leg over the other as he lifted his teacup and saucer. Alfred groaned loudly as he flopped into the adjacent chair. Arthur pressed the tea cup to his lips as he felt his eye twitch in annoyance. He had the feeling that Alfred was a commoner and would have a lot to learn about royal life. 

 

"That was terrible. Those ladies are vicious." Alfred muttered. Arthur set his cup down and looked Alfred over once more. He was well tanned, with sandy blonde hair and thrilling blue eyes. 

 

"But they managed to get all the grime off." Arthur mused under his breath.

 

"Oh. Haha. It's not like I have a shower readily available in the training camp." Alfred rolled his eyes before smiling widely. Arthur felt his stomach twist as he pressed his lips into a fine line. If Alfred was in the training camps, it meant that he was going to be in the army. Which meant he already knew how to fight. If a war ever came up... Arthur shook the thought away. 

 

"I see, my apologies." Arthur muttered, turning his gaze to the soup that was placed before them. 

 

"Yeah, my mom and Mattie are both servants for a noble family - I decided to take after my old man and join the army." Alfred said with a fond smile. 

 

"Your father?" Arthur echoed. 

 

"He died pretty early on, being on the front lines and all, during the First Nation War." Alfred's eyes met Arthur's. Arthur glanced away, letting them fall into silence. He was hoping that the topic of family, fathers and genealogy in particular, wasn't discussed this evening. Especially his.

 

"So...since you know about me. Well kinda, what about you? Who were you before being Queen? Were you a servant, too?" Alfred asked before shoving spoonfuls of soup in his mouth. Arthur couldn't help it, he sputtered a laugh.

 

"I beg your pardon?" He asked, feeling offended. It didn't matter from what side someone looked at him, his birthright placed him as a high noble and even royalty, at least on his father's side. Alfred paused and frowned at him. 

 

"Well, you talk like a noble, but no noble would be put on display for treason like you were. So I assumed you were a noble servant. Cause of the accent and all." Alfred said off-handedly. Arthur frowned. The reasoning made sense. Most servants held an accent that they picked up from addressing nobles.

 

"No. I was a noble, a noble bastard son." Arthur said smugly as he dunked his spoon into the soup absentmindedly. He'd already managed to lose his appetite. Quite a pity, he actually enjoyed the chefs beef stew.

 

"Oh." Alfred said awkwardly. A silence fell over them. Arthur frowned as he gazed down into his soup, the outlines of clouds reflected back at him as he pursed his lips in thought. Perhaps this was just how the King and Queen always acted when first meeting? Taking into account his feelings and effects towards the past King... Arthur paled, he really didn't want a boring and stiff relationship like such with his King. Alfred suddenly sat up straight, jerking Arthur from his musings. The sudden movement caught him off guard, his heart raced as he stared at the younger male in slight surprise.

 

"I'm like, a King now." Alfred said, shaking his head before slumping back. Arthur raised an eyebrow at Alfred. What an odd, sudden reaction.

 

"Quite so, I already took the liberty in scheduling your coronation and wedding." He murmured softly, his thoughts still dancing around with the past behind him, and future before him.

 

"The coronation?" Alfred frowned. 

 

"Yes, when you are actually crowned king. There's a large ceremony. Mainly held by myself and the other royals." 

 

"I don't remember you having a big thing." Alfred frowned as Arthur stared at him with wide green eyes. 

 

"Why would I?" He asked in confusion. 

 

"I dunno, you're important too." Alfred muttered, tapping his spoon against the now empty bowl. Arthur felt heat crawling up his face as he waved away the compliment. It is your position he's addressing, not you in particular. He chided himself. 

 

"Hardly. I take care of mainly estate and trade. You take care of our country as a whole." 

 

"I mean, I get that. It's just not fair - wait. Did you say wedding?" Alfred blinked his wide blue eyes at Arthur. 

 

"Yes. Usually the King and Queen are united in matrimony when they're crowned." Arthur frowned at Alfred. He didn't seem to know any of the royalty customs. This would make things far more irritating then they needed to be. 

 

"W...were you already...you know..married?" Alfred asked stiffly. Arthur frowned as an uncomfortable feeling settled in his stomach. His eyes searched the young kings face to try and find the reason for the sudden mood change. 

 

"I have not no. The last King had already taken a Queen. He can't take two." He said delicately, Alfred's eyes brightened as his dark mood faded, a large smile lighting up his face. The crushing emotion lifted quickly and Arthur heaved a sigh of relief. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out the future kings schedule for the coming weeks.

 

"I also took the liberty of writing down all that you will be doing before your coronation." Arthur handed the paper to Alfred who took it and brought it close to his face.

 

"Since we have no Jack, I am responsible in making sure that you are aware of the current situation of Spade. As well as giving you insight to regulations and rules for what is required at your coordination- Alfred. Can you read?" He'd watched Alfred squint at the paper before holding it back as long as his arms would allow. 

 

"I can read!" Alfred snapped heatedly. Arthur pursed his lips as he watched Alfred scan over the paper before dropping it down on the table. He raised an eyebrow in thought.

 

"That's a lot to do. I have to take dance? What if I know how to dance?" Alfred asked, a large smile on his face again. Arthur turned the paper over quickly before producing his calligraphy pen from his inner pocket. 

 

"I'll address that momentarily - but for now.." He licked the nib before elegantly writing a series of numbers on it.

 

"What are you -" Alfred started, being cut off from the paper being put just before his nose.

 

"Tell me the order of the numbers." Arthur ordered gently. "Without squinting." He amended. 

 

"S, wait you said numbers? 5, 8...no..0. I don't know." Alfred clicked his tongue as he rolled his eyes. Arthur put the paper back on the table.

 

"So you're far sighted. Why don't you have glasses?" He asked looking the King over. He regretted the question,and continued quickly. "Regardless, that will be the first thing we get you."

 

"That's not really..." Alfred trailed off. He didn't have glasses because he most likely couldn't afford them, and things such as glasses hindered the wearer in combat. 

 

"It is. You'll need them for reading. And to answer your question on dancing, do you know ballroom dancing?" Arthur mused with a small smile playing on his lips. Having a partner to dance with was something he greatly looked forward to.

 

"I mean, can't I just wing it? Don't I just not step on your feet?" Alfred asked with an eyebrow raised. Arthur chuckled quietly, causing Alfred's face to light up. 

 

"There will be no 'winging' it. You'll make a fool of both of us." Arthur smiled at the King.

 

"That just means that we will be the only ones having fun." Alfred suggested. 

 

"I highly doubt that. I happen to enjoy dancing." Arthur mused. 

 

"And what else do you happen to enjoy?" Alfred asked a small smile on his lips as he leaned closer. Energy sparked at the nape of Arthur's neck, his eyes widened as his face reddened in response. 

 

"T-that is something that you'll have to figure out for yourself." 

 

"I actually got you flustered. I didn't think that it was possible." Alfred mused. Arthur's heart jumped as he quickly stood. Hiding his tingling fingertips within his coat pockets.

 

"I...have to attend to some papers. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow morning." He said before quickly leaving his King alone on the terrace.

* * *

Arthur sat on the railing on the balcony - his eyes were closed as the sea wind gently pulled on his hair. The tinkling sound of noise echoed from the port city below. Arthur valued the placement of his study, more then he could ever let anyone know. It was at the end of a long hallway, on one side was the port city that Spade's was well known for - on the other was his home that he had left behind with his mother. Nothing but forest, darkness and life. Arthur slowly opened his eyes as he sighed.

 

"Yes mother?" he breathed as a green orb floated past him.

 

"Ah, nothing. Just checking on you." she mused as she leaned against the railing beside him.

 

"I am fine, just trying to relax." he responded, looking down on the bustling city. Even though the sun had set hours ago - the city was full of life.

"How is your king?" she asked coyly.

 

"He isn't my King. He's the King. And he is fine, we'll get along...moderately." Arthur muttered as he splayed his hand wide before him.

 

"Do you think, that you'll ever tell him?" his mother asked softly as he gently brushed his hair to the side. Arthur let a small smile dance across his lips as his gazed turned to the kings chambers. Alfred was pacing in the candle lit room, most likely not enjoying his first night stay somewhere so luxurious. Having a tired King to deal with in the morning was not on the schedule.

 

"I guess we'll have to see." he mused as energy pooled in his palm - taking a deep breath he gently blew on his palm. Soft, glowing green orbs drifted into the night - swirling like dandelion seeds on the wind. Arthur curled his fingers as he watched the simple spell travel into the Kings open door. Within moments, the candles went out. Leaving the castle in complete darkness.

 

"I think you found something you might not want to let go." his mother mused as she ghosted out the study, into the castle.

 

"Perhaps I have." Arthur mused, a smile lighting up his bright green eyes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay - I hope to be updating more now!  
> Any comments you have would be appreciated!  
> Thank you! 
> 
> xx Lepus


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Alfred to finish getting ready. He couldn't help rubbing the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. He was not one for staying up late. Since he was such a light sleeper, he would end up waking up many times through the night. Last evening was no excuse. However, this time it wasn't just noises of the castle that had woken him. Arthur let out an irritated sigh as he glared viciously towards his garden below. 

 

The noise was barely above a whisper, but it was enough to jerk the queen from his slumber. His eyes were narrowed as he bolted upright, his hand splayed widely to attack. 

 

"Good evening Arthur Bell." A voice as soft as wild cattails breathed. Arthur's eyes widened at the secretive birth name he bore. 

 

"Father?" He rasped softly. He prayed to the gods it was. If it was someone else that knew that name... He shook the thought away, flexing his fingers.

 

"I'd say that you've grown pretty accustom to your life as a human, and a royal at that." The voice responded. Arthur let out a sigh as he relaxed, letting his hand drop. 

 

"Does mother know you're here? She'd be hurt if she knew that you didn't come see her." Arthur tsked. He barely had time to react as wide, bright green eyes were just before his. His own eyes widened at the sudden appearance of his father's face so close to his own. 

 

"How do you plan to take the thrown from me?" He asked lowly, almost accusingly. The soft caress of wind against Arthur's sheets made him straighten.

 

"I didn't plan to." He hissed as he glared at his father. He and his mother had been forced to live with an awful man because his father couldn't allow his mother to come onto royal property.

 

"You know I don't have any sons." His father sighed before drifting to the side. His legs dangled just above the ground. Arthur frowned at him. If a human had been looking at him, it would look like he was floating. However, Arthur could make out the faint sheen of green as his organic wings beat the air, so quickly they were almost invisible.

 

"I do know that I am your only son. I also know that I have not spent enough time in your kingdom to be able to govern it." Arthur sighed tiredly, thinking of what he had planned for tomorrow. Alfred's loudness would make tomorrow very hard when he was already so tired. 

 

"Arthur Bell -" his father started, leaning towards him. Arthur threw a hand towards him in warning. 

 

"Do not call me that. It is just Arthur. And this, this is my kingdom. I may be your prince, I may be mostly Fae, but I am not going to abandon my current standing to aid you with yours." His words were harsh, but he meant them. 

 

"You'd turn your back on your own kind?" His father questioned. Arthur clenched his teeth as he threw the blankets away as he jumped from the bed. The cold marble beneath his feet would hopefully keep him grounded. His bright eyes narrowed in on his father's as he advanced towards him. 

 

"I am doing no such a thing. I am taking what I am was given. I have people that are looking to me for guidance. I have a King to stand beside me. My kingdom is healthy and prospering. I will not turn my back on what fate has given me because _YOU_ decide that I must come home suddenly." Arthur growled. His father was now floating a few feet from the balcony. Arthur glared at him as he clenched the railing tightly. His feet were only barely off the ground. His father was daring him to follow, he knew that. To just clear the railing and fly at him. He could easily do it, but he'd been trying for so long to not listen to that part of himself.

 

"Arthur?" The sound made Arthur's eyes widen as he quickly landed roughly on the heels of his feet. He spun to look at the door, the flicker of a candle and shadows dancing outside his door held his gaze for half a breath before he turned back to his father. 

 

"Oh? That's curious." His father breathed, approaching the balcony.

 

"I won't leave my kingdom, and I can't leave my King." Arthur muttered softly, turning his back on his father once more. 

 

"Ah, that could possibly change. I do look forward to how you handle that, dear Arthur Bell." His father breathed, Arthur glanced over his shoulder to find him gone before briskly pacing toward the door. 

 

Arthur grounded his teeth in irritation at last nights events. And to top it all off. He was exhausted and skipping breakfast to bring his afternoon sleeping back on schedule. After opening his door to find a, as Alfred put it, 'freaking out' King - he'd attempted to console Alfred's sudden fit of emotion. Which only resulted in Alfred falling asleep and Arthur himself passing out from exhaustion shortly after.

 

"Good morning Arthur." Alfred said loudly with a large smile. Arthur turned towards the King, his foot stopping mid-tap. He blinked as glanced at his pocket watch.

 

"You're awake. And dressed, by the time I gave you." Arthur said with an amused smile.

 

"Let's not make a big deal of this..." Alfred joked as he rolled his eyes.

 

"Oh no, I will most defiantly make sure that this is documented for centuries to come." Arthur mused as he threw a sly smile at the King. Alfred adjusted his glasses anxiously before groaning. 

 

"Do I have'ta really dance today?" Alfred groaned, changing the subject quickly. Arthur matched pace with his King easily as the duo walked through the hallways towards the ball room. 

 

"Yes. You do." Arthur's foul mood returned as the days plan dawned on him. Alfred, in the past week and a half, had somehow managed to go through five different dancing teachers. Alfred had complained that something was wrong with each of them before the teacher themselves quit. Arthur threw a withering glance at Alfred. 

 

"Speaking of dancing, how did you manage to get five instructors to quit?" Arthur asked darkly. Alfred's eyes widened as a light flush fluttered across his cheeks. Arthur cocked his head to the side in confusion as emotions fluttered in his stomach. 

 

"I told you. They all sucked. I would much rather dance with you." Alfred muttered, looking away. Arthur pressed the small pleased smile from his lips.

 

"It seems that today you get your wish. I will be the only teaching you to dance." He mused as they stopped before the ball room doors. 

 

"Woah. What? Like really?" Alfred asked as he pushed the door open as held it for Arthur. 

 

"Yes, since no one else will come to your aid." Arthur snickered as he paced past the King into the large room. He quickly shed his dark blue jacket before whirling to face Alfred. 

 

"What?" Alfred asked awkwardly, as he stared at the waiting queen. Arthur rolled his eyes as he shifted his weight from one hip to the other. 

 

"Show me what you have learned. I don't want to waste time. I have too much to do today." He sighed, waving his hands. Alfred smiled deviously as he bowed lowly to his queen. Arthur blinked in slight surprise. 

 

"I didn't mean from the very beginning." He grumbled quietly, taking Alfred's offered hand. The King straightened, smiling widely as Arthur closed his eyes as he bowed in return before straightening. Alfred quickly took Arthur's other hand and placed it on his shoulder before placing his own hand just under Arthur's shoulder blade. Arthur raised an eye brow at Alfred who smirked as he lead Arthur into a small circle before spinning him and encasing him in his arms. Arthur pressed his smile flat as he followed Alfred's footing, moving his arm to rest on the Kings shoulder as Alfred lead him through wide, fast paced circles.

 

"Oh man -" Alfred muttered, causing Arthur to pale slightly as Alfred released his hand, letting Arthur spin out, before pulling him back quickly.

 

"Whew. That part is pretty tough." He muttered. Arthur couldn't help it, he laughed. 

 

"You very clearly know how to dance Alfred. How did you manage to scare away your teachers?" He chuckled as Alfred's smile widened. He lead Arthur through wide circles, the two keeping pace perfectly.

 

"What can I say? I'm pretty good at acting." Alfred mused. Arthur hated to admit it, but this was greatly changing his foul mood into a good one. No one had danced with him quite a while. 

 

"I also thought that you would be teaching me to dance, I just really wanted to dance with you." Alfred added quietly. Arthur's eyes widened in surprise as he followed the Kings steady steps. 

 

"Why didn't you just say so?" Arthur asked quietly. 

 

"Because you're always super busy. But...you know...now that I am actually this close to you, I can see just how pretty you are." Alfred murmured. His voice sounded like honey. Arthur felt his skin warm as he quickly glanced to the side, hopefully hiding his blush. His stomach fluttered as he worried his lip.

 

"Oh...did I make you mad..?" Alfred asked quietly, slowing his sway to a halt. 

 

"You...no-I can't believe you had us skip breakfast all because you didn't tell me you just wanted to dance." Arthur huffed, turning his flushed face towards the King. Alfred blinked in surprise before smiling widely as he released the queen, much to Arthur's displeasure.

 

"All of this for breakfast? Well if that is the case, your wonderfully royal highness, my I have the honor of escorting you to brunch?" Alfred bowed lowly, his hand posed out to the side as he pressed the other to his heart. Arthur's eyes widened in shock before a large smile broke across his face. Alfred's sudden attitude change and flattery left Arthur completely unprepared for the wave of emotions that rippled through him. He was falling for Alfred, and there was no way he could stop it. Arthur's smile quickly fell as the mood around them shifted dramatically. 

 

"I- no." Arthur stammered, desperately trying to find a way to keep himself safe. To get away from danger. Was Alfred really someone that would hurt him? His hands were tingling and he knew his eyes were bright green.

 

"Wait- what?" Alfred began to rise and Arthur, in his haze of panic, pushed against the Kings shoulders - holding him in the bow. Alfred's shirt slipped to the side in the attempt and Arthur pressed his hand against Alfred's skin. The jolt came suddenly, Arthur wasn't prepared. The feeling was numbingly spin tingly as Arthur's back arched into the feeling, Alfred let out a quiet moan as he sank to his knees. 

 

"Oh gods." Arthur let out a shaky breath as he stepped away. His weak legs couldn't support the sudden movement and he landed roughly on his side. 

 

"Arthur?" Alfred gasped. Arthur's arms were shaking as he attempted to shove away from the King.

 

"Alfred if you care about my well being at all you won't look." Arthur gasped between frantic heartbeats. Alfred rocked back and landed roughly on his backside, his eyes closed. Arthur let out a deep sigh. 

 

"Are you going to tell me what happened though?" Alfred asked as he scratched at his chest. Arthur frowned as he crawled to Alfred and pulled his shirt to the side. He threw himself back in horror. Emotions rampaged through him as he stared at the horrid emblem now tattooed elegantly on Alfred's chest. 

 

"I really don't think I have a choice." Arthur murmured said in a hushed tone. 

**Author's Note:**

> AH! This is my first Hetalia fanfic..so please tell me what you think!  
> xx Lepus


End file.
